Eiki: Emergence
by Frost Ician
Summary: The adventures of some new shinobi, Bokura and Kaiyou, trying to prove themselves. Action, adventure, and humor are all qualities of the fic.
1. Living the Legend

**Ok, it's my first fic. Eiki: Emergence. A completely original story with characters completely unrelated to your favorite orange ninja. Disclaimer: Just in case there's a Naruto or character associated with him reference, i do not own. That covers it, right? Enjoy, and bask in my creative brilliance. :P**

Living the Legend

Chapter 1

Bokura Takaro jumped out of bed when he heard a loud crash. The light shining in from the window revealed the boy's looks. He had long black hair tied into a ponytail that fell to his lower back. He wore a black, long-sleeved shirt and baggy black shorts with a red stripe up the sides. His tall, light tan body was lean and lithe. His green eyes flashed in the dark as he looked at the smashed clock and a thin line of gray chakra retreated back into his stomach.

Bokura had been marked on birth to be a container. Only he and his uncle, Grael, know how and why. The only people, other than Bokura and Grael that know about the demon are his little eleven-year-old sister, Aura, and the Third Hokage. It is a well-kept family secret. The demon was a lesser one compared to the nine bijuu. Zephyr was a wind wolf and was able to leak his chakra from the seal on Bokura's stomach to move around, such as destroying an irritating alarm clock. Bokura had worked for the past two months to try and make a physical manifestation for Zephyr, but he failed horribly. He put that project on hold.

Bokura slipped his black zoris on before he clipped five pouches on, three around his waist, one on his right leg, and the final one on his left humerus. He then took the training weights he had on and added five pounds to each of them. They now weighed one hundred pounds each. He slipped them on his legs and two around his torso, four hundred pounds in total, and jumped out of the window.

The sixteen-year-old Takaro lived in a small building that was a quarter mile into the forest from the Hyuuga compound. There was a large clearing he used as his personal training grounds that was close to the house.

When it came to missions, he preferred to do them by himself. He was a Genin, but he was not a part of an official "team." Bokura usually took D and C-class missions. He had built up his skill past mid-Chuunin, but whenever asked, he claimed he didn't want the extra responsibility.

His cousin, Koshi Takara, and one of his teammates, Tsura, were already Chuunin and Koshi was working fast towards Jonin. Bokura usually did his missions with a single fellow Genin friend that was his same age. He was currently heading to the Hokage's office to pick up the daily mission, first of three if they were D-rank.

Bokura thought to himself: _Something about today was important, but I can't quite put my finger on it._ He just entered the town itself and hopped along the roofs at a casual pace. It was only when he passed the academy and heard the bell that signaled the end of first hour when he remembered. _Oh yeah! Today is the day that the Kyuubi container...er...Naruto graduates and becomes a Genin. I heard he failed the test but passed late last night somehow. Strange. Hrm, I hope I get a C-rank mission today. I haven't had any for about four days now._

_Pay attention, gaki. _A voice echoed inside Bokura's head.

Bokura recognized the voice as Zephyr, his inner demon...literally. H_uh? What are you…?_ Bokura's thoughts were cut short as his face met a cement wall. "Ow." The pony-tailed boy slid down the wall and plopped onto the ground. "Fuck, that hurt like a bitch." He rubbed his face before pushing himself back up to stand in the alley. He walked out into the street while rubbing his head. "What the? Aw shit..." Realization donned on Bokura as he looked around. He had passed the Hokage's tower about five blocks back. He took off at a high speed back on the rooftops and arrived within a minute.

He walked through the halls and arrived at the door that led to the Hokage. The guards let him pass as they were used to his daily appearances. The boy entered the room to a see an old man with a white hat that had the kanji for fire on it. His wrinkled face focused on him and smiled.

Bokura noticed a figure in front of the Hokage's desk and watched him. The figure turned around to show...

**So far so good? If the suspense is killing you, read the next chapter, Dedicated Mornings.**


	2. Dedicated Mornings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any affiliated characters.**

Chapter 2

Dedicated Mornings

Kaiyou awoke one morning to the sun rising. He never did like sleeping in late. Or alarm clocks for that matter. To him, they are just a loud and obnoxious nuisance that always woke him in an unsettling mood. He much rather preferred to let the rising sun awake him from his slumber. He also hated rushing mornings and normally used this time to train to increase his chakra and work on improving his kekkei genkai abilities. Today, however, he didn't have the time to train. Yesterday he received an alert from the Hokage that he and Bokura would have to start their mission as early as possible tomorrow. _Man, everything just seems off when my morning rituals are interrupted, _thought Kaiyou. The Hokage had several missions planned for him and Bokura today, so all he had time to do this morning was get dressed in his ninja gear and eat his breakfast. He put on his Konagakure headband and placed his pouch of food pills above his right back pocket. He normally didn't bring these, but he knew today's missions were going to be long, and he knew that he and his ally, Bokura, wouldn't have time to stop and eat. _Sometimes, I wish we had a third member. I'd feel less uneasy if Bokura and I had a little more manpower. Teams function more smoothly when they're a three-man squad. _His father had already left and Kaiyou walked out the door.

A slim ninja of sixteen, he grew up with Bokura. He had black hair and brown eyes. His bangs covered his forehead and grew slightly until they hung lazily slightly below his eyebrows. He preferred to wear black zoris like Bokura, but his for clothes he chose to wear loose-fitting dark blue long-sleeved shirts with the Aishihn clan snowflake mark on the right deltoid. He felt comfortable also wearing his black shorts ending below the knee. They weren't nearly as baggy as Bokura's, but they were a loose fit and comfy. He lived near toward the eastern edge of Konoha, about ten miles west of the border. The walk to the Third Hokage's office was about three miles.

_I wonder if Bokura is still acting strange. I've seen him clutch his stomach a couple of times recently on missions and when we hang out. I think he's just constipated or just hungry. I've never heard a guy's stomach growl like his before._ Regardless of these thoughts, he kept his mind consumed with thoughts of today's missions. He was sure he and his friend were going to get a higher-level mission today, probably C-rank. Possibly even B-rank, but that was unlikely. He and his friend were strong for a couple of genin, but not strong enough to take on a B-ranked mission alone.

He continued walking on his path to the Hokage's office. He figured he had plenty of time before he and Bokura were expected, so he decided to take a detour through a trail he enjoyed walking on during his time off to take advantage of the time he saved getting up early. It was peaceful, and he loved to come here and think, unwind, or just lie on the grass to do nothing. He noticed the trees were turning an autumn color to indicate the seasonal transition into fall. _Well, I guess this day isn't starting all that bad. I feel more at peace whenever I'm here_. He continued walking toward his destination, stopping occasionally to feed handfuls of grass to the farmers' horses that were kept near his favorite trail. _At least I got to walk through here today. It's been about two months since I've come this way. That's two months too long._

He noticed it was getting late, so he started running to the Hokage's, leaping swiftly from branch to branch on the trees. He was about five blocks away from the Hokage's office when he leaped past a large, two-story house. He thought he heard a loud smack on the other side of the wall, but dismissed the thought. About three blocks away, he saw that a robin was caught on some discarded ninja wire in a tree, so he stopped and tried to untangle the distressed avian. After that didn't work, he formed an ice kunai in his palm. _I'm getting better... That hardly took any energy at all._ After he cut the bird free, it quickly flew away and chirped its approval and thanks.

He continued on, finally making it to the entrance of the Hokage's building. The shinobi guard saw his headband and let him pass. After he walked the hall north and traversed the stairs, he strode into the Hokage's office and noticed Bokura was already there. Bokura didn't notice him; he attention seemed to be targeted at the old wrinkly Hokage. The Hokage exuded both wisdom and strength, but also benevolence and compassion. The Third was Kaiyou's idol. He never questioned his judgment, even after he learned he would only be part of a two-man squad. It soon became apparent, though, that Bokura wasn't focused on the Hokage.

**What? Who is that strange man? To find out, read the next chapter, "A Third Squad Member!?**


	3. A Third Squad Member?

**Disclaimer: I do not own. No, really.**

Chapter 3

A Third Squad Member!?

An adult, a man dressed in the standard shinobi clothes, stood in front of the Hokage and apparently just finished speaking with the Hokage before Kaiyou entered. His light brown hair was combed neatly to the base of his head. He then turned around to show a scroll. He had long, brown bangs that grew until they fell to the top of his lips. His combed his hair in a way his eyes were not very visible. Kaiyou couldn't tell what color they were.

The Third spoke and said, "This is Kazuku Niyakin. He will be your new jonin sensei. I chose him specifically for you two. He'll be leading your new C-rank mission."

"What? Kaiyou and I never needed a jonin sensei before, don't you thin-"  
"Silence, Bokura. He'll be leading you from now on. This C-rank escort mission is too challenging to handle on your own."  
"It's good to finally meet you two." Kazuku finally spoke, his deep voice conveying patience and confidence. "We'll be escorting a young man and his father back to the village hidden in the sand."  
_Oh crap,_ thought Kaiyou. _I'm terrible at fighting in the desert. I won't be that helpful. It's so dry and arid; my water and ice-based jutsu will be useless. I wonder what the Hokage was thinking when he decided to send me on this mission._  
"I know what you're thinking, Kaiyou," said Kazuku reassuringly. But your father and I were once in a squad when we were genin and he was more help than anyone, even in the desert. You'll be fine; if I know your father, his son must be even more talented. We need to head out as early as possible. The two people we'll be escorting are coming soon."

Just then, a tall, heavyset man with a black beard came walking into the Hokage's office. To his side was a young boy, about age nine. He looked timid and clung to his father's arm.

"Ah, here they are now. Kaiyou, Bokura, these are the people we'll be protecting as we escort them to the village hidden in the sand."

"Good day." The heavy set man stated in a gruff voice. "I'm Botsu Hagama and this is my son, Hitsura. I expect you guys are capable fighters?"

"Got that right," Bokura said, as if he didn't care. "We may only be genin, but that doesn't mean our level is genin." He gave a lazy thumbs-up sign.

Kazuku looked at Bokura for a second. _I hope his lazy attitude doesn't extend into battle._ He turned back to the guests. "Yes, we're all quite capable. Bokura, Kaiyou, go gather all the supplies you'll need for a two to three week mission. We'll meet at the Southern gate in a hour."

"Hai," Takaro mumbled before he sauntered out the door.  
"Hai, sensei." Kaiyou gave a wave before he left the room.

**So far so good? Enjoy the next chapter, "Questionable Confidence."**


	4. Questionable Confidence

**Wow, 4th chapter already. Disclaimer: I seriously do not own any Naruto or affiliated characters. Seriously.**

Chapter 4

Questionable Confidence

Bokura sped across the rooftops with a lazy smile on his face. He was, however, more alert because of his morning mishap. He arrived at his house within fifteen minutes and opened his door. There was nothing much inside the house. There was a single couch and two chairs. The main room branched into the barren kitchen, a single bedroom, and the bathroom. Bokura hurried to his bedroom and ignored the various items on the ground. He filled his pouch with shuriken and kunai before taking an extra bag of each and sticking them in a pack. He packed a single extra set of clothes. He strapped his sword to his back, tilted so that the handle was over his left shoulder. He couldn't use the sword yet; he just liked to carry it around. It had been a gift from Tenten on his fourteenth birthday and he cherished it since. The last thing he did was grab a scroll that had the kanji for 'seal' on a circular piece of paper that held it together. It was a sealing scroll that held a few items for training.

He was about to shoot out of his window a second time that day when his brain kicked in. He turned and grabbed an empty sealing scroll. He thanked Tenten then for introducing him to them; more times than not they were definitely helpful. He grabbed fifty pounds of weights and a significant amount of instant ramen and pockey before setting them on the scroll. He did a hand sign and they poofed away. He rolled the scroll up and secured it in his pack. This time he jumped just outside of the window and closed it before shooting into the trees and back into town.

Across town, Kaiyou was exiting his house. The building had two bedrooms in it. When asked, Kaiyou just claimed that the house was the only one for sale at the time...and it was. He strolled towards the southern gate and enjoyed the peaceful serenity, disregarding the hustle and bustle of the city's citizens.

Kaiyou passed by the academy and heard the distinct sound of a bell going off. He stopped as the ground started to rumble as if it were a miniature earthquake. He turned to the academy doors to see them burst open, almost tearing off of their hinges, as a large group of first-year students filled the yard. Kaiyou paled and quickly leaped into a nearby tree as the flood of students passed under him. _That was close._ He turned back towards his destination and decided to jog along the rooftops instead. He vaulted to the nearest roof and began his leisurely pace.

It was almost an hour later when Kaiyou arrived at the gate. Bokura was already laying on top of one of the wooden doors while Kazuku signed them out of the village at the checkout station where two chuunin were set to guard the gate.

"Yo," came the voice of Bokura who didn't even look down. Their sensei turned to see his second charge arriving.

"Hey, Kaiyou. Just on time." Kazuku smiled and gestured for them to follow. Bokura pushed himself off the door and landed on all fours. He straightened himself and headed into the wilderness outside of Konoha. Kaiyou leveled his pace with Bokura's to find him staring into the sky. The green-eyed boy paid absolutely no mind to their sensei or the ground. He just kept walking.

Kazuku either didn't notice Bokura's ignorance, or he didn't care. "We're going to follow the path southwest. After about four days, we should arrive at Wind country. After that, we'll have to be wary of the water supplies as we travel through the desert. Keep on the look out for any attacks. We shouldn't encounter anything worse than bandits and thieves, but there's always the chance a rogue ninja will find us. Ninjas should be ready for anything. Got that?"

"Hai." Kaiyou was the only one to respond. Botsu and Hitsura looked back to see why Bokura hadn't responded. He was lost in the sky as he walked. Bokura seemed to feel the eyes on him, though.

"Hmm?" He broke out of his stupor. "Did you say something?" Kazuku chose to ignore him. _The Sandaime Hokage did tell me that he'd be an ignorant one. This boy is going to be the first to die if a real battle comes._ The older shinobi obviously didn't believe they'd ever encountered ninja on the eighteen various C-class missions the two Genin had been sent on. The truth is, they encountered unknown ninja twice. Both times there were a couple of Chuunins, they never had to face a Jonin yet, though.

While Bokura held a confused look, Kaiyou and the Hagamas sweatdropped. They continued walking along, blissfully unaware.

**An escort mission, huh? Sounds like fun. **

**Next chapter: Preparations**


	5. Preparation

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

Chapter 5

Preparation

There were three dark figures sitting in a corner in a run-down pub. There was nobody else near them and they could talk quietly without worry of being overheard.

"Report, Matsuri." The first to speak was the one that sat in the corner of the booth. The other two sat across from him. The one called Matsuri shuffled a bit before talking.

"The target, his friend, and their new sensei are escorting a man and his son to Suna. The journey may take two to three weeks. It is a C-rank mission and ninjas are not expected to attack." The voice was feminine and betrayed no emotions. "Should we apprehend him?"

"No." The leader waved the suggestion off. "He's fine for now. But, I do want you to shadow them. Make absolute sure that you are not detected. You are to step in if any Jonin or other powerful nin attack. Otherwise, observe their progress and skills." He took a swig from the glass he had in his hand. "Meanwhile, Batou and myself will focus on finding the lost sword and armor."

"Understood, Kokoroe-kun." The female departed with a shunshin.

While the three shinobi walked with the man and his son, Hitsura piped up.

"What's it like to be a shinobi? I'm going to join the Sunagakure ninja academy next year."  
"Well, it definitely makes life a little more exciting," explained Kazuku. "It also takes a lot of hard work and training to become a ninja your village can respect. Maybe you could show a little more effort, Bokura."  
"Pfft. I put out enough I need to survive," said Bokura in a slightly peeved fashion. "I'm strong enough."  
Oh really?" questioned Kazuku.

"Yeah really!" Bokura turned to face his sensei. "We may be Genin but we're sixteen years old. We've had four years to train and work on our teamwork. We can beat four Chuunin at one time, unless their teamwork is on par with ours...We've never fought against a Jonin, but I'm sure we could handle it!" Bokura smirked and punched his fist into the air. _If only he knew the extensive chakra training I put myself through. My chakra amount is high Jonin and my control is almost high medic-nin level. It's just too bad I don't have the techniques to fully take advantage of it...I need more jutsu._

_Pup, if you get us killed by trying to prove yourself against a Jonin, I'll make sure you burn in hell with that bastard father of yours_ Bokura reluctantly agreed.

"Bokura, we _did_ go against a Jonin. Just two weeks ago we sparred with Asuma Sarutobi-sensei. We got our asses handed to us after Kakashi-sensei stepped in and distracted you with one of your porno books..." Kaiyou said with a sweatdrop.

"Hey!" Bokura yelled while pointing to his friend. "Leave my books out of this!" Bokura reached into a pouch and whipped out an orange book. "The precious will lead us to a new era of poverty and perversion!"

"And that's good how?" asked the elder nin.

"Er..." Bokura scratched the back of his head. "I plead the fifth!" He yelled before hiding out of site behind the clients. Said clients just sweatdropped.

"If being a ninja makes me stupid like that, I might regret it," said the younger Hagama.

"Don't worry, Hitsuri. Bokura is just naturally idiotic," Kaiyou whispered to the boy. However, Bokura still heard it.

"Hey! I resent that!"

Kazuku just ignored him and asked the question that he'd been wondering about for the past couple minutes. "What the hell does pleading the fifth do? The fifth what?"

Kaiyou sighed while Bokura took the initiative. "The fifth amendment to the Constitution of the United States! It's in one of the boring books that Kaiyou reads. It basically means I ain't gonna answer whatever was asked." He went back to reading his book at the back of the group.

"Wow, you actually picked up something I've been reading? I'm actually...impressed," Kaiyou said, surprised. "Anyways, why do you take that sword with you? If you don't know how to use it, why do you wear it? It's just useless weight. Just swing it around or something..."  
"Dumbass, that's just dangerous. I keep it as a good luck charm."  
"Whatever... but if it's just dead weight, it doesn't make any sense to wear it."  
"When have I EVER made sense?"  
"Good point."  
"Hey, quit joking around you two. You guys are ninjas. Act like it," Kazuku said.

**Well, i hope reading em is as much fun as writing em. Next chapter, "Who Are You, Sensei?"**


	6. Who Are You, Sensei?

Disclaimer: I do not own

**Disclaimer: I do not own. I kid you not.**

Chapter 6

Who Are You, Sensei?

The five continued walking as their surrounding slowly continued to get less abundant in plant life. Tall, luscious trees were slowly turning into short, stubby shrubs.  
_Man, I don't know about this_, thought Kaiyou. He formed an ice shuriken in his hand, but it was brittle and broke easily. It quickly melted and was splattered on the floor.  
"Don't worry about it, Kaiyou. In the harshest of times, a man's true ability will shine. I guarantee you, after you leave here, you'll be a stronger nin.  
"So what are your special abilities, sensei?" asked Bokura, obviously curious.  
"Well if you're as strong as you think you are, you won't even need to see my abilities."  
"Humph," scoffed Botsu. "Are you guys even ninja? You don't exactly make me feel safe."

**The chapter isn't done yet, but i think it's heading in the right direction.**


End file.
